


Thunderstorms

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Do not use without permission.Do not repost.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

I want to live in the storm clouds.  
And only visit earth when a tornado touches down.  
I’ll send my love through the rain,  
And my words through the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
